The genetics core is focused on human disease population cohort studies and is organized into three functional units: biospecimen curation, genotyping/sequencing, and bioinformatics. Disease cohorts include numerous HIV-infected cohorts, nasopharengeal carcinoma, and hepC, among others. Biospecimen curation unit recieves samples, makes cell lines and DNAs. Cell lines serve as a renewable source of DNA. DNAs are aliquoted onto multiwell plates for sequencing or genotyping by that unit of the core, or for sending to collaborators. Sequence & genotype data is analyzed by the bioinformatics unit.